Louhearst Tropes
Ever heard of TV Tropes? That addicting site about elements, themes, etc. in fiction? Well, this page is about all the tropes describing Louhearst's characters, the academy, the events and Louhearst in general! 'Main Class' 'Logan Martin' The Chosen One: Logan is the Chosen One. He's the third child of the second Vella sister; in the book of Saul Vella, it is said that he's going to summon NOM-MED-IAS... It Sucks To Be The Chosen One: '...That may seem cool, but it actually isn't. He has a criminal organization after him; if he dies, no afterlife for him; he's witnessed his loved ones getting brutally hurt and in Don's case, murdered...Basically, It Sucks To Be The Chosen One. '''The Hero: '''He's the protagonist. He's the leader of the Triple M's. He's the hero. '''Power Trio: '''Logan is the Ego of the Triple M's Power Trio. He mediates between Jett and Rietta, the ID and Superego respectively, who are ''constantly ''arguing and is in the middle of the conflicts between his two best friends. '''Took a Level in Jerkass: '''Because of the events in Year One, Logan is starting to become more of an obnoxious jerk. '''Heroic BSOD: '''Heroic Blue Screen of Death. After what happened at the end of Year One, Logan has been dealing with a lot of internal struggles. Reasons for his Heroic BSOD? He's not who he thought he was (he once thought himself normal; now he's the Chosen One), he watched Don get killed, and his mother kept his lineage a secret. '''Emo Teen: '''He's becoming emo, because of all that's going on. '''In the Blood: '''He's a member of the Vella family; a descendant of Saul Vella the Conqueror. '''Big Screwed Up Family: '''He's a part of the family mentioned above. Oh yes, the Vella family is definitely screwed up. They have tons of secrets; there's the infamous Zaria Vella; ''and ''there seems to be a mental illness going on. Zaria is a psychopathic criminal, Iris is...off, and Logan and Shane have snapped ''several times. '''Red Oni Blue Oni: '''Red to Rietta, Shane, Sadie and Wheatley's Blue Oni. Blue to Jett's Red Oni. '''Will They or Won't They: '''With Roux. '''Heterosexual Life Partners: With Jett. Year Two seems to be driting away from this though as Logan spends more time with Rus. Ho Yay: With Jett, mostly do the above trope. The Straight Will and Grace: With Rietta. They don't seem to have a romantic attraction towards one another. Foe Yay: With Sadie. He and Shane during Year One, but since they're related, it may count as Incest Yay. Superpowered Evil Side: Logan seems more dangerous and reckless when the 'Vella' side of him comes out. Driven to Suicide: Emma's death drove him to suicide. He was saved by Shane however. 'Jett Mitchell' Chivalrous Pervert: 'Perverted, but actually does care about girls. '''Casanova: '''Jett jumps from girl to girl, indulging his lust and not sticking to one girl for long. '''Angst What Angst: '''Despite having a tragic past (his mother was killed by Zaria Vella), Jett ''barely ''angsts. '''Jerk with a Heart of Gold: '''Jett is portrayed as a jerk, but he has his moments where he's a sweetheart. In fact, he's the nicest out of the main trio especially when one compares him to Logan and Rietta. '''Plucky Comic Relief: '''The Funny Guy, the clown. He has some of the funniest lines in the story. '''Power Trio: '''The ID, constantly clashing with Rietta, the Superego. '''Belligerent Sexual Tension: '''With Rietta. The two have a lot of conflict in their relationship, but it's obvious to pretty much ''everyone ''(except maybe Rietta) that there's something going on between them. '''Red Oni Blue Oni: '''Red Oni to Logan and Rietta's Blue. '''Aw Look They Really Do Love Each Other: '''Jett and Rietta argue and insult each other so often that they seem more like frenemies. Despite this, they really do care about each other, as shown when Jett saved her from Drapion's poison, or when Rietta defended Jett from Shane near the end of Year One. '''Betty and Veronica: '''In the Cecil/Rietta/Jett and Cody/Rietta/Jett triangles, Jett is the 'Veronica', as he's the 'riskier' choice. '''Opposites Attract: '''He is the ''exact opposite of Rietta. Whereas Rietta is uptight, reserved and academically gifted, Jett is fun-loving, confident and book dumb. And they have ''a lot ''of other differences. '''Ladykiller in Love: '''Jett is a Casanova who happened to meet Rietta, and fall for her. After they became friends, that is. To a smaller extent, Sonia, but considering the fact that they just recently met, it's hardly 'love' although judging from Jett's mannerisms towards Sonia it seems its well on its way. '''Heterosexual Life Partners: With Logan. Year Two seems to be drifting away from this though as he spends more time with Ethan. Ho Yay: With Logan, mostly do the above. Foe Yay: With Rolen in Year One. He and Rietta can be this on their worst days. Five Man Band: Jett's band, Superego *The Hero - Jett *The Lancer - Rolen (shifts back and forth with Roux) *The Chick - Roux (shifts back and forth with Rolen) *The Big Guy - Ethan *The Smart Guy - Mike Can't Act Perverted Towards a Love Interest: to Sonia. Jett hasn't been up to his usual perverted antics. Memetic Sex God: Definitely ''in real life. To smaller extent in canon. '''Idol Singer': Well on his way in Year Two. Spear Counterpart: to Sonia who is described as reminding Ronnie of him "with boobs". Birds of a Feather: He and Sonia are very similar in personality. 'Henrietta Mackenzie' Kuudere: '''Rietta appears to be emotionless and cold on the outside, but she's actually a sweet girl...deep down. '''Emotionless Girl: '''The emotionally repressed variation. She feels emotions, but she can't express them properly. '''Unfunny: '''Rietta is normally a serious, mature girl...but she lands in ''several ''hilarious situations. '''Deadpan Snarker: '''Pointing things out in that cynical way of hers seems to be a hobby for her. She also happens to deliver those sarcastic but funny lines, a lot. '''Red Oni Blue Oni: '''Blue Oni to Jett and Logan's Red Oni. '''Brainy Brunette: '''She has a lot of brainpower. And she also happens to be a brunette. '''Teen Genius: '''She knows a lot more than the average teen. But she's ''still ''a teen, and goes through typical teenage drama. '''When She Smiles: '''It's been stated by Jett that Rietta has a pretty smile... '''Belligerant Sexual Tension: '''With Jett. '''Betty and Veronica: She's the Betty to Sonia's Veronica in the Rietta/Jett/Sonia love triangle. Pale Skinned Brunette: She's often made fun of because of it. The Straight Will and Grace: With Logan Foe Yay: With Shane The B Grade: In Year Two, she is devastated ''to learn that she is now second to Shane in their class. 'Shane Clarke' '''The Rival: '''To Logan specifically during Year One. '''Blond Guys Are Evil: '''Not so much evil as a Jerkass. '''Screw the Rules, I Have Money': Constantly. Jerkass --------> Jerk With a Heart of Gold/Jerkass Facade: For most of Year One, he was a straight up Jerkass until "A Dance to Remember". Year Two seems to drive the Heart of Gold/Facade point home. Morality Pet: Jewel and his parents. Rolen and Tinett to a lesser extent. Beserk Button: Insult his parents or Jewel and beware. Five Bad Band: The Soul Snakes in Year One: *The Big Bad: Shane *The Dragon: Rolen *The Brute: Tinett *The Dark Chick: Jewel *The Evil Genius: Lulu *The Sixth Ranger: Mari Foe Yay: With Rietta. With Logan in Year One, but since they are related it may count as Incest Yay. Big Screwed Up Family/In the Blood/Royally Screwed Up: '''Same as Logan above. '''Superpowered Evil Side: The Vella Curse Manipulative/Magnificent Bastard: He jumps between them. Heel Face Turn: Completed after saving Logan's life. 'Floressa Roux' Dark and Troubled Past: Her parents were Team Rocket admins. Never Accepted in Hometown: Because of her parents being former Team Rocket admins. Stepford Smiler: Type A The Ace: To an extent. A rare female Ace. Ted Baxter: Slips into this at times, but it could just be part of the facade. Embarrassing First Name: Floressa Last Name Basis: Just goes by Roux because of her Embarrassing First Name Will They or Wont They: With Logan. Betty and Veronica: The Veronica in the Emma/Logan/Roux love triangle. Teen Idol: Well on her way. Garage Band: Superego The Lancer/The Chick: Switches back and forth with Rolen in their band. Little Miss Badass: Not as noticeable as ZK's, but still has shades of this. Confession of Love: To herself about Logan. The Power of Rock: Her most defining trope. 'Ethan D'Log' Big Eater - His most defining trope. Dogged Nice Guy - To Lyra 'Zoey 'Z.K.' Kross' 'Emma Jacobs' 'Julie 'Jewel' LaCruz' 'Eddie Rolen' 'Cole Tinett' 'Mari Summers' 'Lyra Silverson' 'Lulu Acasio' 'Rebecca 'Becca' Blake' 'Mike Cooper' 'Veronica 'Ronnie' Ventura' 'Russell 'Rus' Wesley'